Daydreamin
by lucy-chan S
Summary: Porque si el no hubiera aparecido ... ella hubiera sido capaz de mandar todo al diablo y largarse


Buenoo este es mi primer fanfic y es un one shot inspirado en una canción: ´D sip alfin me decidí subir una historia, así que acepto todo tipo de críticas constructivas claro, espero que sea de su agrado n.n .No los molesto mas y disfruten la lectura :D.

Pdt: Esto lo vi en varios fics que e leído así que supongo que es necesario .. SONIC Y PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, LE PERTENECEN A LA EMPRESA SEGAA ..Ahora si con la historia

…

Daydreamin

Pff – resoplo – esto es aburrido- dijo una hermosa eriza rosa dirigiendo su mirada a las personas que estaban alrededor de ella, gente distinguida ,elegante y de gustos obviamente muy lujosos ...-estirados-susurro para si misma la eriza.

Compórtate si?-le dijo una gata color lavanda que estaba al lado de ella pues al parecer la había escuchado , ella estaba vestida con un vestido largo color morado, maquillada levemente con algo de base ,un poco de rímel y una natural lápiz labial ,mientras que la chica rosa portaba un vestido color negro con encajes en la parte de arriba y la falda le llegaba un poco mas abajo de las rodillas ,un vestido sencillo pero muy bonito ,también estaba muy poco maquillada pues prefería la belleza natural aun así las dos se veían muy hermosas.

-tsk.. a qué hora nos vamos?- pregunto con fastidio en su voz

-Vamos Amy no exageres, acabamos de llegar –

-pues si "acabamos" significa 2 horas, no quisiera saber cuánto es "muy tarde"

-Anímate, mira porque no vas a charlar con alguien, nose socializa, no puedes quedarte todo el tiempo ahí sentada –le dijo la felina

-quieres apostar? –

-agh aveces eres imposible –dijo con resignación la gata –mira quien habla ..-hablo burlona la chica rosa

-esta bien, pero no te quiero encontrar tratando de escapar por los muros del jardín como la otra vez –dijo esto último para dirigirse a un grupo de personas que estaban conversando

-no prometo nada-susurro la eriza pero alcanzo a oír la gata mandándole una mirada amenazadora y sombría que podría hacer cambiar de opinión a cualquiera.

-era broma jeje..-dijo la eriza con un poco de nerviosismo en su voz -esa gata si que sabia dominar a las personas –pensó.

Paso media hora y ya se estaba muriendo del aburrimiento, hasta se imaginaba moscas alrededor suyo .Varios chicos habían tratado de entablar una conversación o trataban de llamar su atención, pero ella les era indiferente.

Dirigió su mirada a la puerta principal que se abría dejando pasar a alguien ..

_You walked in ..  
Caught my attention  
I've never seen  
A man with so much dimension.._

Era un simpático erizo azul, con hermosos ojos color verde oliva y con una sonrisa de comercial .Saludaba alegremente a los que le recibían en la entrada para después dirigirse a un grupo de personas conformada por dos erizos, un zorro y un equidna y empezar a saludarlos alegremente.

_It's the way you walk  
The way you talk  
The way you make me feel inside  
It's in your smile  
It's in your eyes  
I don't wanna wait for tonight_

Se levantó de su asiento y se dirigio al baño para mojarse un poco la cara y tratar de aliviar el leve pero notorio sonrojo que se podía apreciar en sus mejillas.

-y el que hace aquí ?- oh,cierto .. –pensó en voz alta, salió del baño y se fue a la barra en donde servían bebidas. Pidió un trago y se sentó sin decir nada mas, pasó un largo rato cuando decidió que enserio ya era tiempo de irse y no le importaba que Blaze la matara después.

Se iba a levantar de su asiento cuando escucho una voz detrás de ella interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-te importa ..?-se volteo y pudo ver al sujeto que le hablaba

-uh? ..no-dijo ella con un poco de nervios pero fingiendo indiferencia

_So I'm daydreamin'  
with my chin in the palm of my hands  
about you, you and only you.._

Se pidió un trago ,dirigio su Mirada a ella y comenzó a hablarle..

-vienes muy seguido a estas reuniones?

-eh?

-es que son conocidas las personas que asisten a este tipo de fiestas

-pues no, no suelo asistir muy seguido, esta vez fui obligada-dijo recordando las amenazas de la gata-pero tu si vienes seguido no?

-bueno, la verdad es que así como tu, también me obligan, pero que se le va hacer –dijo esto formado una sonrisa despreocupada en su rostro

-enserio?-dijo ella sorprendida

-si la verdad es que no suelo estar mucho tiempo en un mismo lugar

-pues ya pasaron –mira su reloj de muñeca-20 minutos

-tienes razón..nos escapamos ?

-eh? a donde?

-pues a un lugar en donde haiga menos estirados quizás?

-en ese caso cuenta conmigo –dijo con una sonrisa divertida

-sus deseos son ordenes

_Got me daydreamin'  
With my chin in the palm of my hands  
About you, you and only you_

Se escabulleron entre la gente y se escaparon por el jardin trasero de esa lujosa mansión. Obviamente ella no iba aceptar una invitación de alguien a quien apenas y conocía su nombre, pero esta vez algo le dijo que no tenía porque preocuparse pues, ese erizo tenía un "no seque " en sus ojos que decía "confía en mi ".Pasaron por muchos sitios ,hasta se fueron a un parque de diversiones que por suerte estaba abierto hasta la medianoche .

_And now I can't wait  
To hold you in my arms  
I know I was made for you  
I'm in love with all of your charm_

_It's the way you walk  
The way you talk  
The way you make me feel inside  
It's in your smile  
It's in your eyes  
I don't wanna wait for tonight_

El erizo que tenia por nombre sonic jamás pensó en conocer a una chica tan linda, alegre y simpática como Amy, nada comparada con las que sus padres le presentaban .Conversaban alegremente conociéndose mas mientras caminaban hacia la casa de la eriza, pues ya eran las 3 am, el tiempo se había pasado volando y él se había ofrecido a acompañarla.

-oye, gracias por haberme "secuestrado consentidamente" de aquel lugar la verdad, nose como mi prima puede platicar con ellos porque yo ni pio les entiendo

-jaja yo menos y cada vez me estresa mas tener que soportar a mis padres y su afán de buscarme "esposa"

-Mi madre es igual, disque tiene que ser alguien de nuestra misma clase- dicho esto ,la eriza se detuvo ante la puerta de una casa muy grande y lujosa .

-bien, llegamos..

-así parece

-gracias por .. llevarme de paseo?

-digamos que fue una salida improvisada

-jaja ok chau –trato de inclinarse para darle un beso en la mejilla al erizo ,pero no sabe como paso que sus piernas flagearon y casi se cae pero el la sostuvo de la cintura y cuando ella levanto la mirada ,pudo apreciar más de cerca esos lindos ojos verde oliva que brillaban por la luz de la luna que aun se podía ver ,el también se perdió en los hermosos ojos esmeralda de la chica .

_So I'm daydreamin'  
With my chin in the palm of my hands  
About you, you and only you  
Got me daydreamin'  
With my chin in the palm of my hands  
About you, you and only you_

Ambos hipnotizados con la mirada del uno con el otro ,no se daban cuenta que la distancia entre ellos y sus labios se iba haciendo cada vez más corta ,cerrando sus ojos chocaron sus labios en un tímido y tierno beso que pronto se fue haciendo más profundo y apasionado ,ella se aferraba de su cuello y el la abrazaba por la cintura atrayéndola mas a él .Pasaron largos segundos asi ,pero se tuvieron que separar por la falta de oxigeno , se vieron a la cara muy sonrojados que casi parecían dos tomatitos .

-m-me t-tengo que ir – dijo la eriza tocándose las mejillas y apartándose unos cuantos pasos de el

-s-si y-yo también –dijo el chico aun sonrojado tocándose los labios

-adiós..-dijeron al mismo tiempo caminando en dirección contraria a donde deberían ir ,cuando se dieron cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo se devolvieron cruzándose los dos susurrando al mismo tiempo –es por aquí – pero cuando la chica se disponía a sacar sus llaves para entrar a su casa, la voz del erizo la detuvo

-hey Amy … mañana a las 5pm en Twinkle Park- diciendo esto último se marcho a una velocidad impresionante

Ella solo sonrió abriendo su puerta ,entrando y cerrándola tras ella pensando en el sabor de los labios de ese chico y que tal vez ese beso no sería el único ni el último.

Yyy que les pareció ? merezco un review ? aunque sea uno que diga : asfkjdhj ,siii ? es que es mi primer fic y necesito motivación n.n .. bien espero que les haya gustado y ..hasta la próxima

Sayonara :D


End file.
